wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Keyosa
'History.' Childhood... As a child she lived in an orphanage in the Ghostlands... One day as she was looking through her spell book left behind by her parents who passed away she tried to practice a spell by the name of Flamestrike... She was not aware of what it did for sure but when she finally did it right outside the building of which many other kids of Horde along with many caretakers... The Flamstrike ignited the said building...not enough time for anybody to escape, before her eyes all she ever knew in her life at that time...burned to ashes, freinds.... and even her sister... all died... As Keyosa watched in horror of what she did she ran, ran far off to Silvermoon City to live on the streets and at the Wayfarer's Rest... Late teen years... Years after living in Silvermoon she trained under a frost Battle Mage by the name of Remioa Silversun, an elderly mage but a skilled mentor none-the-less. After her training was complete her mentor who stuck by her for about 5 years finally showed her true colors by asking Keyosa to end her life in a final battle to show how much Keyosa had learned. Needless to say she was taken back by this and was trying to convince Remoia to not fight but she then had no choice, in Murder Row the had a fight to the death... many watched them, questioning why such an old mage would fight her... Finally... it was over... Keyosa needed to end this or she would die herself, giving off one last spell without thinking she cast her final spell...Flamestrike... The woman's body lit up in flames so bright the spectators had to look away as screams of the elderly elf were heard... her body layed on the ground soaked in blood and nearly turned into ashes Keyosa ran over as the fire died out... "Remoia..." the only words that Keyosa could get out... Remoia looked at Keyosa her dying words spoken softly... "Keyosa... you fight well... go to Dalaran... speak with Rhonin..." she took a final breath...passing away right before Keyosa's eyes. The burnt up body was taken away by nearby preists. Keyosa sat on the ground as the crowd went away crying her eyes out then getting a sudden feeling of somebody watching her... She then ran out of the area casting a teleportation spell to Dalaran. Apon arriaving at the city she was taken by two Silver Covenant Gaurds dragging her to Rhonin. The gaurds let her go as soon as Rhonin gave a simple wave to them.. Keyosa and the man talked for a few moments describing what happened in Silvermoon to the powerful Battle Mage. With understanding of Remoia's actions that day Rhonin told Keyosa to continue training but she was now known as a Battle Mage herself. Currently... Keyosa now an achomplished Battle Mage fighting for the Horde under the command of the Sunreavers in Dalaran, she would also serve under a Warrior's family for any needs they may require. If not in Dalaran she is mainly found in Battle or Silvermoon paying a visit. Statistics Title: Battle Mage Race: Sin'Dorei Gender: Female Age: 110 Years Old (or whatever the age of 20 is for Blood Elves.) Height: 5'5 ft Weight: 110 lbs Birthplace: Swamp of Sarrows. Residence: Ghostlands. Guild: Deaths End. Faction: Horde, Sunreavers. Class: Mage. ''Appearance. A light blode haired Blood Elf with a slim body and 'curves'. Her face if you were to look at it is flawless, sweet and innocent looking. Keyosa's skin a nice pale pink almost like vanilla. Her eyes are soft and light colored green with a hint of arcane-blue. The way she dresses is that of most any other mages, a robe and most of the time carrying a staff or book of sorts. If in battle you would see her most likely in a full set of Horde issued mage armor. Personality'' Keyosa has a very odd personality, she is happy and calm one moment and the next feel like trash and become enraged. Due to her past she tends to not get attached to anybody in fear that she will lose them because of her own doing much like the orphanage she lived in as a child... and also with Remoia the Battle Mage. In conversation she is strait to the point most times and listens carefully to every word said and thinking about what somebody actually means by what they say to her. Usually if somebody would talk about the bad things going on and she would then remember what has happened that is bad in her life more than likely running off crying... her heart is fragile with such things. Category:Archived Characters